Deathly Heroes: Legend of Snakes
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: Kiru finally sets out to fulfill her destiny and gather the seven sages together! Just how is she supposed to do that, though? Link is barely guiding her, and not letting her borrow his "toys"/weapons. And just how is she supposed to get through the temples without any weapons aside from her wand when spells can't hurt these enemies? She panics. CURRENTLY STUCK! ACCEPTING IDEAS!
1. Welcome to Hyrule

Chapter One – Welcome to Hyrule

Kiru sighed in horror as she stepped out into her new surroundings alongside her new mentor. From what her father had described of Hyrule in legends it was a beautiful place, but now it wasn't at all and looked more like a barren wasteland than anything else. She sighed in disgust until she realized that her new mentor was sighing and looking around like he'd seen it back when it was beautiful.

"Nostalgic?" Kiru asked, and Link nodded. She took the time to look him over thoroughly as he looked around himself in the sunlight. "You're the man named Link, from all those legends and stories that my dad used to tell us, aren't you?" He smiled softly and treated her to another nod.

He was wearing a green tunic, with a belt that had many holsters. He wielded a large shield, the Hylian shield, and she figured she may as well copy his garb if she was going to get through these fabled temples in one piece without dying. She'd need her wand holster instead of a sword, or perhaps instead of a bunch of bombs and some of his other weapons she noticed that he stored underneath the shield. She also noticed that there were seven talismans that he needed to collect as well.

"So, what do we do now?" Eileen asked, confused. Link looked at her, staring with his ocean blue eyes that could have sworn that he was looking at her like she was some sort of idiot.

"Well, right now we need to get you guys to the Temple of Time," Link said calmly. "Kiru, do you remember Epona's song?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of songs my mom had me memorize, even though some of them wouldn't work in my world," Kiru nodded.

"Good. I've got a friend who can explain that further later once we get there. Right now we need to get going before it gets dark," Link said cordially. "Let's go. Be careful, we're going to be passing some re-dead. Your world would call them 'zombies' or 'Inferi'."

"Oh," Kiru gulped. She'd run into Inferi only once, and had hated it with a passion. "How do we get rid of them?"

"Sunlight," he said simply, "Sun's song. Then we hack at them until there's no tomorrow. Not for them, anyways. Moving on; come on, let's go!"

"Alright," they huffed as they headed into the market place, only to gasp in horror at the sight.

It looked eerily like a graveyard, and was completely empty except for numerous run-down and abandoned shops. They were the only living creatures, and there were seven re-dead scattered on each half of the marketplace, which was split in half by a slightly lighter cobblestone that was just as faded as the rest, with a destroyed fountain in the exact center. It broke Eileen's heart, and she wiped tears away.

"This will be what your world will look like if He-Who-Must-Remain-Nameless continues on his rampage," Link explained. "Gannondorf has run rampant in Hyrule, and I'll be damned if he teams up with Nameless from your world to create the ultimate chaos. Only the master sword can defeat Gannondorf, which I wield. Unfortunately, I need all seven sages from my world as well. I've got one temple left to go to – the Spirit Temple – and I'll need to go back in time to do that. I'll be gone, obviously, and I need you two to keep going without me. Eileen will need to stay with my guide and act as spokesperson to get to you, Kiru."

"Yes, Link," Kiru whispered. "Will that be where you're going while I'm at the Temple of Time?"

"Yes, that's where I'll be going. Be careful – there's a second sword, or rather, a special wand. It acts like a second master sword, but the wand is held in the sword's hilt," Link explained. "It's passed down in the Chamber of Sages, I think. I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Sheik when we get there."

"Um, Link, can I explore first? I'd kind of like to get to know my surroundings first so I can know where to run around to and from," Kiru said hesitantly.

"How very Slytherin," he smiled, "Of course, how foolish of me. It took me days to figure out how to get across the entirety of Hyrule field and its surrounding areas."

"Can you show us in the exact order that you began exploring around in?" Kiru asked excitedly, and Link laughed.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. I'll need to go in accordance to my map. We'll start at Kokiri, go to the edge of the Gerudo Fortress – I wouldn't go in there if I were you unless you want to get thrown in jail. Then we'll head to Lake Hylia by taking a trip down the river that runs on the edge of the Gerudo territory. From there… well, I'll tell you when we get to that point," Link shrugged. "Now, where did I say we were going first? Ah, yes, Kokiri forest. I can only take you to the edge, I'm afraid, since they don't believe that they grow up."

Link led them onwards, right past Lon Lon Ranch, whose gates were open as of yet. He raced onwards, killing all sorts of tiny skeletons that were getting in his way. He stopped as he waited for the two witches to catch up to them, noticing that they were tripping over their witch's robes they were running so fast to try to keep up with him. He sighed, taking note that they desperately needed a change of wardrobe, and shaking his head at their clumsiness. Dawn came and went, and soon the trio was running across the field in the summer heat. Link raced onwards as they finally caught up to him, and led them straight to the three trees that he'd passed the first time he'd left Kokiri Woods.

"So, this is the entrance to Kokiri Woods?" Kiru gasped breathlessly, and Link nodded.

"I know I said I couldn't take you in, but you two desperately need a change of wardrobe. I'll try to get you some tunics, it'll help you out in the long run, I promise," Link said holding his hands up. "In the meantime, I need you two to stay here. I know it's almost dark, but the skeletons won't come across these three trees, I promise. Trust me, that was one of the first things I did was check my enemies' boundaries with Navi. Wait here."

"Easy for him to say," Kiru frowned. "I wonder who the first person will be for the first Talisman and what kinds of tests I'll have to go through to get him or her to trust me."

"You'll do fine, I'm sure," Eileen soothed. "It's our dads I'm worried about. Yours is a slave to mine, and I hate it – he could get killed at any time! For all we know, Harry is leaving Privet Drive right now."

"I think we should wear different colors that don't reflect Slytherin house when we go before the Wizengamot," Kiru said thoughtfully. "I should sport Gryffindor Colors because I'm wielding the Triforce of Courage. I think you should wear blue to represent Ravenclaw, you know, so that they think that we have bonds between the houses before we even started this quest."

"Good idea," Eileen nodded. "And that way, if there _are _more Slytherin members than anyone else, we don't put them off as a horde of Slytherin with a few other houses mixed in!"

"I miss Draco," Kiru whined. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," Eileen soothed. "Why on earth would you be worrying about him, anyways?"

"I love him!" Kiru blurted out without thinking, and Eileen grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Don't you _dare _tell _anyone _I said that, do you hear me?"

"Oh, come on! Your patronus makes it painstakingly obvious who you love!" Eileen protested but shut her mouth with another glare from her cousin. "Fine. But, can you keep a secret?"

"It seems only fair," Kiru shrugged. "What's up?"

"I – I think I – I think I love – I think I'm in love with – with…" Eileen stuttered, and swallowing nervously a few times. "I think I'm in love. But, the thing is, you – you'd probably think I was an idiot."

"As long as they're not a stupid Gryffindor," Kiru grinned.

"He's a dragon tamer. Charlie Weasley," Eileen admitted finally. "I – I know, it's stupid, but – but he seems really kind, and I feel like we'd get along since I'm a Parselmouth and all, and some dragons can understand Parseltongue…"

"Dad's gonna kill you!" Kiru whooped. "Oh, man, you really know how to pick them, Eileen! Charlie's one of the oldest Weasley's, and dad _hates _them! You know that!"

"I know," Eileen admitted dejectedly. "But, I can't help it! Have you met him? He's got amazing muscles, Kiru, and holy crap, he rides dragons!"

"Geek," Kiru muttered under her breath before clearing out her throat. "Well, Eileen, if he's who you want, then may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Really?" Eileen perked up. "Do you – do you think he might give me a chance?"

"Sure, just like Draco gave me a chance," Kiru said putting her arm around the first year. "Now, I know I'm supposed to be taking my OWL's this year, but holy crap I'm glad I'm skipping out on this! As long as I go off and tell your dad that I'm working on my Musiclancer abilities – which you'll confirm – then he shouldn't have a problem with me training while studying at night and training in the daytime by using the Song of Time!"

"I hope Charlie will at least give me a chance," Eileen said dejectedly. "I mean, why on earth would he want me? I'm four years younger than his little sister and was raped as a little kid… who am I kidding? He'll never stop to give me a chance!"

"Oh, come on, Eileen! Don't be that way!" Kiru said in the hopes of cheering her up. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I can blackmail Ron into introducing you two!"

"Thanks, but it won't work," Eileen sobbed as she turned over and curled up under her blanket. "Leave me alone, Kiru."

"Alright. Goodnight, Eileen," Kiru said eyeing her cousin sadly. She headed off and went over literally right next to the entrance of the Kokiri woods. She, too, fell asleep, but was soon awoken by Link shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Kiru," Link said firmly. "Can you get up? I need to see something. I'm not sure how you girls size your clothes, so I need your help with this. Will this tunic work?"

"Hm? Sure," Kiru said, taking the tunic and holding it up. "I'll need you to hold it to my shoulders so I can do the…um…"

"Sizing on the chest?" Link asked flushing embarrassed, and Kiru nodded. He held the tunic up to her shoulders, and she stretched the fabric over her chest to find that it was extremely loose, and long, on her. "Will this do, Kiru-san?"

"Yes, it's perfect, Link!" Kiru whispered hugging him. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Link said holding up his hands. "It's a gift from one hero to another. I'll get one for Eileen, as well so she can keep up. We'll call it her birthday present. I've got an early Christmas present in mind for you two as well."

"Oh, thank you, Link!" Kiru exclaimed quietly, but soon settled down. "But – Eileen's upset. She doesn't think that the guy she likes will stop long enough to notice her and that if he does, he'll push her away."

"What? Why on earth would she think that?" Link asked taken aback. "She's the sweetest girl I know, except for Princess Zelda. Now _she _would spoil you two rotten with dresses that she rarely wears anymore! Sheesh!"

"You might have to show us to her castle sometime," Kiru grinned. "Can you keep a secret?" Link nodded, and indicated with his fingers that his lips were sealed closed.

"Kokiri's honor, and by my Master Sword," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's the reason that Eileen is so dejected and hopeless with the opposite gender – no offense to you, but aside from her and my dads, you're the first guy she's actually been able to calm down around, believe it or not," Kiru admitted. "That's not the secret, though. Well, when Eileen was raised in an orphanage – before dad, me, and even her own dad knew she existed – she was raped semi-annually by the older boys in the orphanage."

"That is sick and wrong," Link grimaced, wanting to lose his breakfast. "That is so very wrong. If that happened here, the man responsible for that orphanage would be killed and the little girl would be placed with a loving family, or serve as one of the Sheika."

"Wow, that's so nice of you guys," Kiru stared at him. "What about murder?"

"Death," Link said. "The only reason you're allowed to kill is if the person is trying to kill you. We almost never have a problem with that here, and it's even rarer to find someone who was raped. Great Goddesses, is she okay?"

"She will be. If she can find someone who will love her for who she is," Kiru nodded. "But dad and I still worry about her. She's so much of a loner because of being treated like a monster at that orphanage. This is her first summer out of Hogwarts, and right now she's just happy that she's not going back there, but the longer she's away, the more homesick she'll get for Hogwarts."

"I understand," Link murmured. "I felt the same way about Kokiri forest at first. Well, then I actually started fighting harder and harder enemies to get the jewels. Here, let's go wake Eileen to let her try her tunic on later."

"Oh, should we change?" Kiru asked, and Link scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, we _could _stop by Lon Lon Ranch first to let you guys change in the barn," he said embarrassed and slightly flushed. "But that's a day's journey through the fields all over again. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Kiru shook her head. "Maybe at your house?"

"In Kokiri Woods? I guess, but you'd have to be fast," he admitted sheepishly. "They were so pissed off at me the last time I brought an outsider in that they almost kicked me right back out until they saw I bore the Master Sword."

"We'll be good," Kiru promised before heading over to wake Eileen up.

"Well, girls," Link said once they were both awake and alert. "Welcome to the Land of Hyrule, and you are now going to be entering Kokiri Forest. I'm Link, and I'll be your guide…"


	2. Exploration Station

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

"So, that's the Great Deku Tree," Kiru said in awe. "And after you defeated the monster inside him, at his request, he died?"

"Yes," Link said sadly looking upon the face of the one that all Kokiri looked to as their guardian. "You'll need to work around some of the weapons that I have that you won't be able to have. Hookshot, long shot, Iron boots, things like that. Also, I met the wielder of the Triforce of wisdom when I was a child without knowing it. They were in Hyrule castle, so the wielder of the Triforce of wisdom will likely be in the equivalent of that location in your world."

"Cool!" Kiru beamed. "Can we go get to work now?"

"No," Link frowned. "We need to show you around, then go straight to the Temple of time. I feel that we should probably find the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Okay," Kiru nodded. "So now that I know where Kokiri forest, let's head over to… Gerudo Fortress, and we'll go to Lake Hylia."

After about a day's journey, with Kiru riding alongside Epona on a different, white horse that was somehow also attracted to Epona's song with her Ocarina only, they rode to the edge of the Gerudo Fortress to find the broken bridge. Link pointed out past there, indicating that that was where the Fortress lay, and they dismounted. With one last grin, Link plunged into the waterfall with Kiru hot on his heels. They swam the whole length of the river, ending at long last in a freshly-drained Lake Hylia.

"What?" Link yelled indignantly. "I just fucking refilled the lake by defeating the monster! I have to do that all over again? Damn it!"

"Actually," Kiru said, "I think that maybe this is for _me _to complete this time."

Link stared at her and sighed, running his hands through his bangs stressed. He shook his head and walked back to Hyrule field, waiting patiently for Kiru to mark her map where the two locations were with her inkwell and quill. She quickly put the things away (her pouches were magically expanded with charms), and pulled out her Ocarina to play Epona's song.

"The reason it doesn't work in your world, is because you have to play the song for the horse," Link explained. "If it likes it, it will permanently answer to it from then on."

Kiru smiled and patted her horse's shoulders, still deciding on what to call it. With an almighty cry of "Hedwig!" she chose one. Link simply rolled his eyes and mounted Epona, explaining that they'd be going to Kakariko village, then Death Mountain, wherein lay the Goron Village (now desolate), and from there he'd take her to Zora's Domain ("Frozen, so not much to see, I'm afraid."), and then to the Temple of Time.

After showing Kiru everywhere on their list, and exclaiming angrily at the locations of the things that needed to be repaired once more, Link stormed off to the Temple of Time, with Kiru following him warily.

"Link," Kiru said as she rode alongside him, "Why am I the hero of Magic? Why are only the Slytherin descendants the heroes of magic?"

"Because," he explained slowly, "There is one line of Slytherin lineage that is also merged with the Gryffindor lineage. They are able to wield both the Triforce piece of power and the one of courage. It is usually a descendant of Ravenclaw who receives the Triforce of wisdom."

"Oh," she said simply as they headed to the marketplace. "How's the Talisman thing work?"

"That's complicated," Link said scratching his neck. "Sheik would be able to explain it better than I ever could hope to. I'm sorry, but I just can't explain it."

"It's alright," Kiru sighed, "nobody's perfect."

"Shall I lead you to the temple of time so Sheik can explain it?" Link asked, and Kiru nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

So how do you think the Talismans work?


	3. Eileen and Sheik

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

_**this **_means that someone's talking parseltongue.

* * *

They entered the Temple of Time, and they looked around at their surroundings. It was large, open, and had a pedestal with three jewels on it: emerald, ruby and sapphire. The two witches were now happily sporting green tunics of the Kokiri, and didn't have to worry at all about tripping up and falling behind. Their old clothes were stored in Link's home, and he knew he'd have to go get them eventually for them when the time came for them to go home, but none of the trio members cared. The two girls sighed and Link smiled as he went into the back room.

"This is the inner chamber of the Temple. Due to the lack of people around, we won't have to worry about people coming around. I'll need you girls to go out to the lobby while I return the sword. It should only take a minute, but you'll know I'm done when you see the sword in the holster still," Link instructed. They waited five minutes, and went into the chamber that he'd disappeared into, and sure enough, the sword was back in the holster. They sighed in defeat and went to leave.

"You're not going to get very far as a duo," a genderless voice came from behind them. They swerved to face another blonde, this one wearing garb that they recognized as those of the loyal Sheika Clan, the bodyguards to the royal family.

"You're Sheik, aren't you?" Eileen asked, and the blonde nodded. "Could you explain to us the reason behind the talismans and this 'Hero of Magic' stuff?"

"As long as you've got all seven talismans, they'll recognize who you are. The Hero of Magic will only appear every so often, and that's why they kill off any musiclancer. They're afraid of losing power, and the knowledge that all the sages are equally recruited from each house in accordance to the value that they represent. For example, the Shadow sage represents death, and the talisman wielder is the king or queen of death in their world for one reason or another, meaning that the Wizengamot will have no choice but to listen to the person while said person is under the influence of the Veritaserum. Spirit – that one is extremely difficult, but that one is always from the same race as the person who is seeking power. Meaning that it will likely be a Death Eater, and again the Wizengamot will have no choice but to listen. I don't think you two realize just how vital those talismans are in our world," Sheik explained. "We are also at war. Smaller one, I will need you to stay with me. I will give you instructions to give to your cousin, but only you can speak in the language that the other has, the one of snakes."

"I don't like it. But, if it'll help, then I'll stay with you. Will you teach me how to defend myself?" she asked, and the bodyguard nodded. "Okay, it's settled. You'll help us, and we'll help settle this whole dispute in our world. Thank you."

"The songs will have a different effect in our world than the ones in your world, Musiclancer Kiru," Sheik explained. His eyes were red, Kiru noticed. "The songs are the same, but some of the time the effects are the same. For example, the Prelude of Light is a divination song in your world, but will transport you back to the temple of time in this world. Some of the songs are like that. You'll find that some of the songs won't work in our world, but I'm not sure why. The Song of Soaring is one of those songs, and it will act as an apparition spell for you in your world without the nauseating feeling. Now, the Minuet of Forest will guide you to your first location. Beat the Temple, and return here, or rather, it will return you here as well as introduce you to the Forest Sage. Play Zelda's Lullaby or _Hime's Lullaby _as you call it, and it will act as a key or trigger in some places, like here. Go on, play it."

Kiru sighed, and played the Ocarina tune that he'd instructed. In a flash, she was deep within the chamber, and was within the chamber of Sages.

"Welcome, child," a calm looking Nymphadora Tonks said. "It took you a while. I'm the first representative for the sages, and was awoken when you played Hime's Lullaby. I'm a Hufflepuff, in case you were wondering. I'm fairly sure a Gryffindor is up next. Be warned – the sages will best represent what the song stands for in your world. Be careful in the temples, for if you fail, all hope for the innocent Death Eaters – like your father – is lost."

"I will, Tonks," Kiru said happily. "Congratulations on your marriage with Professor Lupin. Is there going to be a little Lupin anytime soon?"

"Shut up and get going!" Tonks yelled out blushing beet red and Kiru withdrew back out to Sheik's location.

She took one look at the two and left, racing out across Hyrule Field. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that her father's free life depended on it. She knew that Myrtle would represent the Nocturne of Shadow since she'd been brought back from the dead, so that was a Ravenclaw representative. Hagrid like animals, but Professor Lupin was a werewolf, so either one would pass off as the Gryffindor for the Green Talisman, ironically. She had no doubt that a hotheaded Slytherin would make their way into the Red talisman spot, just to spite the irony.

As soon as she got to Kokiri forest, she looked around at all the others around her. The last one they'd seen that wasn't a Kokiri was Link and Saria, and they were both missing, thought to be dead. Kiru sighed and looked around. She saw a tiny area with a bunch of fence and headed over, sensing that somehow this would be vital to her learning abilities. For some odd reason, she had the inclination to transfigure something, so she yanked up a patch of grass to find a small green gem, or Rupee as she recognized from her father's stories. She transfigured it into a Kokiri sword, not even bothering to care about changing it back – it would suit her purposes quite nicely for training, and she could make it longer and bigger should she so choose. She chose to do so only after she was done messing around and training inside the small hidden area of the Kokiri forest. She dashed and found the Lost Woods. She began hearing the familiar tune of Saria's song, and began racing around the Lost Woods following the sound. After a long time of wandering, she was getting tired. She found an area with a large pool of water, which led to the area next to the water temple, a fact that she didn't know at the time. She jumped in, desperate for relief, and hopped out to grab some to drink.

"You okay there, miss?" a small tunic-clad male asked. "My name's Milo. What's yours?"

"I'm Kiru," the Slytherin said. "I'm not used to these clothes yet."

"I can tell. You must be one of the ones visiting from out of the Kokiri that Link let in. I knew a kid just like him back seven years ago with the same name and I regret to say I was a real jerk to him. If I could say one thing to that little guy, it would be that I'm really sorry for how I treated him. I was a complete jerk to him just because the Deku Tree and Saria liked him more than me," Milo said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm good friends with the Link from your childhood. I'll be sure to pass the message along to him and let him know how sorry you are," Kiru said quickly with a sad smile. She headed on through, and after a few hours of wandering, managed to find a way through the maze, only to find an extremely large pig that resembled a fully grown mountain troll.

Weighing her options, Kiru decided to try a new spell out that was in her Defense Books that was a very powerful spell, but hadn't had anyone enemy enough to try it out on yet. She yelled out a silent _Sectumsempra_ in her head, and the troll was out of reach and easily deflected it. Well, she gathered, when in doubt, turn to the basics. She raced, dodging his angry ramming of the ground with his club, and performed the spell again after dashing between his legs and pointing her wand at the large creature's back. It burst open and the large creature fell to the ground in a lifeless and gory heap, much to Kiru's shock. She raced onwards, terrified, and killed a large white wolf in a similar manner since it kept trying to kill her.

She looked around the clearing, noting the similar large granite emblem of the Triforce that was both in the clearing and the Temple of Time. The tree was the way to go to get to the forest temple, but she needed a method to get up there, blast it, and she didn't have a broom! Or, she calculated, she could make one out of a makeshift stick or could simply use her magic to jump up. She took a step and was stopped by Eileen.

"_**Sheik said not to go in there yet. You're not ready, from what he said,**_" Eileen said shaking her head. "_**I am not exactly sure, but he was saying something about a hookshot, and I have no idea where to get one of those. He also mentioned a boomerang, and bombs. Do you have any ideas?**_"

"_**I'll have to make do without by using magic. We can't exactly say 'Accio Hookshot' now could we?**_" Kiru retorted sadly. "Can I, though?"

"I don't know. This'll take a while, and we have no idea where you're going, what you're up against or anything like that. Oh my god, it's Skullduggery!" Eileen cried out.

"Hey, ladies," Skull said as he happily flew over to Kiru's shoulder. "You're in luck. I know a way to get up there. You'll need to go get a few items, or you can make a few of your own and bewitch them. I recommend the latter. Come on, how bad could this get?"

"I can't get up to the second Temple to get the Talisman," Kiru said tartly.

"It's a simple matter. Give me a few minutes of pecking," Skull said as he flew up and began pecking at the wood and vines. After a few minutes, he returned. "Sorry, girls, I had no luck. Not enough vines to get you very far, I'm afraid. You can't take the items from the past because Link needs them. You're on your own, kiddos."

"Damn it!" Kiru swore angrily, "Alright then, Kiru. Think, how would dad get up there? You can go now, Eileen."

"Sheik said that Skull would act as your version of Navi should you need him to," she said before throwing down a stunning seed. In a loud crack, she was gone, but Kiru had the sensation that it was just a simple notice-me-not charm.

"Well, Skull," Kiru sighed. "This is it! Forest Temple, here I come!"

* * *

There's a cricket in the Library I'm in, and it's chirping.

Reviews?


	4. Forest Temple

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. Oh, and I do own all the Snape family familiars.

* * *

"Great. I can't believe Headmaster Dumbledore's dead," Kiru whined that night. "I mean, we all knew it was coming, but none of us saw it happening in our lifetime, even those of us who joined in on the plans! I wish I could talk to Draco. I really need to talk to him, bad."

"Hm… maybe you could catapult yourself up," Skull suggested dimly. "Or we could build a ladder, or even use a broomstick."

"Of course," Kiru yelled out in shock. "Why didn't I think of it before? Accio nearest magical broom!"

After a while, nothing happened, and Kiru sat down dejectedly. She sighed in defeat, not knowing what to do from here on out. She thought long and hard, finally coming up with an answer: levitate a rock with her standing on it! it was perfect, and almost foolproof, with the only exception being that there was no rock for her to levitate, and there was no wood or anything. Wait – wood! Kiru raced out to fetch the extremely large club the pig-troll had been carrying, and shrank it somewhat so that she could sit on it and levitate it in the air. She found it to be a surprisingly daunting task since she had to do so with her sitting on it. She entered the temple after dismounting the club (not an easy feat), and was startled to find a spider that fell from the ceiling to block her path.

"Shit!" she yelled, pointing her wand at it, "Cruccio!"

The spell bounced off the spider and she and Skullduggery dodged it as it ricocheted off the walls a few times before hitting the Skulltulla in the belly. She sighed before stepping over the remains and entering the doorway, staring at the large room before her. there were numerous doors, and four torches surrounding a tiny elevator.

"Any ideas, Skull?" Kiru asked, and he flew over to the elevator to perch on it. "Elevator it is then."

However, once she reached the elevator, it fell, and the four torches blew out. Four ghosts appeared, each one with a flame of a different color in their lantern: blue, green, red, and yellow. Kiru stared at them before they went off in four separate directions, and she sighed as she was forced to go through the only open door across the hall from her.

"Well, Skull, things can't get too much worse, right?" she asked, before seeing the extremely large room in front of her. "Holy Hufflepuff! This place is huge! I'm never going to get through this, am I?"

"Come on, bran-girl," Skull soothed, "The dungeon isn't too terribly bad. The only complication is that you have to find the four ghosts and defeat them one by one."

"Great," Kiru muttered, "How am I supposed to do that without getting killed? It's obvious I need something new to get by here. What on earth could I need in order to get past this temple?"

"A bow and some arrows would be nice," Skull suggested, "They'll come in real handy. Too bad we don't have any…"

"Hang on!" Kiru yelled happily racing back to the remains of the Skulltulla. "If I can fashion the corpse into the stick needed, I can make a bow! Then if I can find some wood I can make some arrows! Or I can just con them off of someone."

"Nice thinking! Hurry up, bran-girl! We don't have all night!" Skullduggery happily squawked.

"I'm coming," she shouted as she fastened the vine to the bone. "Got it! Alright, Skullduggery, let's see if this baby can shoot like I need it to!"

.o0O0o.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to defeat her?" Kiru yelled angrily as she attempted to fight the final of the four Poe sisters.

"There's a trick," Skullduggery said, "You just have to find it, bran-girl! Watch her closely!"

"She'll spin only once when you see her split into doppelgangers!" Kiru realized. In rapid succession, she fired off the final hits to destroy the ghost, who screamed and dropped her lantern.

"The hero of magic has awoken," she whispered, "I apologize. We were controlled by the master of Darkness and thieves. Defeat his shadow, young hero, and you will be rewarded greatly by a friend."

Kiru completed the puzzle after exiting the elevator (it really was far too simple for her elaborate mind to not figure out) , and stepped into the arena to fight her unseen foe. A gate appeared behind her as she looked around to see what her foe was. A fist hit her from behind, and she stared as a phantom horse sailed through the air above her with a strange man with horns on his head as its rider.

"Holy Hufflepuff!" Kiru panicked, "Skull, what's the reading on this thing?"

"Hit the horse!" the raven said quickly.

Kiru was deadly accurate with her bow and arrows to attack the horse, but began to panic when the horse disintegrated and left her alone to the man. She began hitting his attacks back desperately back to him, and she began to hex him into oblivion to no avail when she'd finally downed him temporarily.

She realized her mistake, and what did work on it, and she repeated the pattern. This time she tried out her new sword, and immediately noticed that he now reacted to it when she combined it with her magic as best she could. With her winning strategy in mind, she continued to repeat this new process until the ground turned black. She screamed, backing away quickly from her opponent, who was now getting sucked into the black vortex on the floor.

"Not bad, Hero of magic," Gannon laughed, "I should have known Link had a backup plan to keep me from finding out the real hero was from another world! But your courage won't save you this time, girl, and your father's already dying. And your cousin's father, your father's master, you ask? Well, He and I have decided to work together. I doubt you'll have the tools necessary for the other temples, and my pets will only get stronger from here on out! I doubt you'll survive the summer… Brat!"

"Damn it, Gannondork, I'll take you on any time of the year!" Kiru yelled angrily as a heart container appeared before her. "What the hell is this?"

She grabbed it, and entered the ring of light that stood beyond the heart container. She was in the temple of the sages, looking at the Green talisman mark in front of her that was now glowing. Susan Bones, a girl in Harry's year, appeared in the glowing area. She smiled, and hesitantly blushed.

"You must be the hero of magic," she said shyly, "Snape's daughter if I'm right. I'm Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in Harry's year. I'm not sure why I'm the sage of the forest, but I guess it's because I'm an animal lover or something?"

"Time's my enemy, that's why I'm light," Tonks explained to her, "Good job, Kiru. You'll need to head to the next temple after visiting the Great Deku Tree again. I'm sure you'll find some interesting information there."

"Thanks," Kiru smiled before she looked upwards to find the talisman of the forest floating down to her left arm.

To her surprise, the Triforce glowed on it prominently in a small circle of faded circles where the other talismans would appear. The circle of talismans would surround the Dark Mark and destroy any and all Dark Marks once Voldemort was dead and once the trials at the Wizengamot were done. So far, the light and Forest Talismans were colored, but the others were still colorless and only outlines of what was to come.

"Tap the one you want with your wand when you want to talk to us directly," Tonks said calmly, "Susan and I will be waiting. Good Luck."

Kiru's eyes widened as she appeared before the Great Deku Tree, who now had a small sprout in front of it. She asked it what it was, and it told her readily. After it made a face, a special wand appeared at its crown, one that Kiru noticed was going to be _much _stronger than her normal one here.

"So, anyways, there's a few other worlds," the sprout said, "But I can't tell you much more than that. The Darkness has eyes and ears everywhere. Oh, and time will pass differently while you're in the temples since you're a magic user in our world – it speeds up for our world, though you'll age just the same in the temples."

"How much time's passed?" Kiru asked fearfully.

"In our world?" it asked, "a week, but I'm not sure about your world. You'll know what day it is when you go home, I'm sure."

"Some help you are!" Kiru grumbled as she shook the dust off her robes and walked out of Kokiri woods to find that Sheik was standing on the bridge, leaning against the ropes. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Link? And what about Eileen? Is she okay? What happened to her? Please tell me she's not dead!"

"Calm yourself," Sheik said standing upright. "I'm here because Eileen has her own prophecy to fulfill in another world. She was not the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom like Link thought. Your next destination is a civilization that is in peril. You'll need the Bolero of Fire. Did your mother teach it to you?"

Kiru nodded, and whistled it out.

"Good," Sheik said calmly. "I will meet you in the Volcano, Death Mountain."

* * *

Okay, so anyways, the first temple is down, and I really didn't want to go into details since the temple's long enough as it is. I know, I'm getting lazy, but you guys have all played _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, right? Well, that's what this one's based off of.

Yes, I know, I'm working on writing three fanfics at once – this one and _Slytherin Guardian Angel, _as well as _Ice Queen._ It's not easy on the Angel, especially since I've never played _Kid Icarus_. Ice Queen is pretty easy since I've seen all of the Legend of Korra.

Reviews? Pretty please? I'd still like some ideas for the upcoming chapters.


	5. Fire and Fountains

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. Oh, and I do own all the Snape family familiars.

* * *

"Okay, so the Fire Sage is next," Kiru said as she reached the volcano. "Damn! I won't even be able to cast a cooling charm in here! How the hell am I supposed to be able to defeat this temple if it's in a volcano?"

"You'll need the Goron Tunic," Link said, and she turned around to find him and Sheik standing behind her. "Here, I brought one. I'll need at least a hundred more Rupees so I can go buy you the next one – I haven't even opened the Zora shop back again, so you've left me with no choice but to go on yet another side quest to get it."

"Link, you'll always be on side-quests," Sheik said darkly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he grumbled as Kiru went off out into the nearest fairy fountain to go redress into the tunic.

She sweat-dropped as she saw that they were still bickering when she returned wearing the red tunic.

"Really?" she asked, and they looked at her. "Okay, so, what do I have to do with this temple?"

"Help the Fire Sage release the others of his kind," Link said quickly, and Kiru tilted her head confused before shaking her head and stepping towards them.

"What are you talking about? Who's my wisdom sage? And my power sage?" she asked, and the two of them shrugged in confusion. "You're no help. Come on, Skull, let's go see if we can find those legendary Great Fairies so that we can get some upgrades before we get going."

Sheik face-palmed as Kiru played the Prelude of Light to get to the Temple of Time, while Link dead-panned, looking at Sheik.

"You're the same way," Sheik snapped before disappearing with a loud pop and a flash.

"Jerk!" Link yelled angrily as Kiru reappeared at the Temple of Time.

"Okay, our first destination is… the past?" Kiru guessed. "I can only assume we get some things in the past that we can't get now. The fairies have unlimited supplies of toys at their disposal."

Link appeared next to her within moments, raising an eyebrow before he motioned her to follow him and grab onto the sword.

"This will take you into the past," he said as he held out the hilt of the sword for her to take with one hand. "Are you sure you want to find all the Fairy Fountains?"

"All the ones I can now," she said, and he sighed before thrusting the sword into the pedestal.

Kiru felt a jerking sensation in her navel before looking sideways to find a younger Link looking at her curiously before shrugging it off.

"Where are the fairy fountains?" she asked, and realized she was ten again. "I know you when you're older, you led me here."

"I know," he said, and she gaped at him. "I can still withhold my memories of what task I was on at the time and what I wanted to do back in the past."

"So…" Kiru said, raising an eyebrow.

"Follow me," he huffed, and he led them through the marketplace. Kiru gasped in shock at the beauty of the place, and stared at it in awe.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe, and he looked at her as if she were insane. "It is!"

"Fountains?" he reminded, and she jerked and nodded.

He quickly ran to show her a Hylian shield, and she quickly stole one from behind the man's back by using accidental magic. He yelled and she ran from the shop, with Link paying for it kindly, and telling the shopkeeper he'd get the shield back from the thief.

He stepped out and found that Kiru had disappeared. Kiru, meanwhile, had raced on ahead to Kakariko Village, and glared at the guard standing watch and hexed him. He stared before opening the gate, at which she rewarded him by anti-hexing him. She stopped momentarily to She raced on ahead, ignoring the enemies that were trying to get at her, and sent out warding charms – or, rather, _tried _to. To her dismay, her magic was no longer working properly, and so she was unable to use it outside of a dungeon.

She went into the first fairy fountain and stared in awe at what was before her.

The fountain was pure granite, the whitest kind, and the areas that weren't paved (everything above the ground) were radiating magic and it looked as though it were reflecting water. She soon noticed the fountain itself, and the Triforce inscribed in front of it. she stepped forwards and played Hime, or Zelda's Lullaby, and a loud and terrifying laugh was soon heard. She flinched and almost turned tail and ran except for the fact that the large, half-nude fairy was soon spiraling upwards and looking at her with a smile.

"Welcome, young Hero of magic," she said bouncing one leg. "It has been many centuries since your kind have been seen here in Hyrule. I can sense that you wish to have use of your wand when you aren't in or in front of a Temple. Allow me to help you in this quest."

She held her hands closed before reopening them to reveal a lotus flower. She blew on it, and Kiru felt her wand become stronger and noticed that the core was now different instead of it being purely from the Deku Sprout – it was now a Dodongo scale core.

"Wow," she said, flicking it at a nearby flame to send the flames higher before dimming them. "thanks."

"Come visit me when you're tired," the fairy instructed, and Kiru nodded before leaving the fountain and jumping from the top of the mountain from rest rock to rest rock until she reached the path to the bottom.

She raced down the path, casting a warding charm to block the falling hot rocks, and raced away from the active volcano and away from Kakariko village. She raced away to the market and grinned as she ran into an angry Link.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled angrily, "I had to pay eighty Rupees to buy that thing!"

"Run up the chains on the side of the drawbridge, and then jump off," she shrugged, "You get twenty rupees per chain if you go into the market after jumping off of both."

He gaped before taking her advice and filling up his wallet. He beamed before he quickly led her to Hyrule castle, and then to the dead end. He frowned and pointed at the rock sadly before Kiru grinned madly. He soon exploded it with a bomb and Kiru struggled and writhed through the tunnel, arriving in the chamber much longer after Link did. After all, she'd had to army crawl to get through to it.

Kiru stared at a new "spell" she received, called 'Din's Fire'. It sent out a sphere of flames, and she took note to be careful with it. She looked at Link, who led her to the third Fairy Fountain – one in Zora Fountain, behind Jabu-Jabu. This new fairy gave her another spell, this one called "Farore's Wind".

She shook her head before letting Link take her back to the Temple of Time and then back to the future by means of the Master Sword. She shuddered before racing away to the next Fairy Fountain, which was in the heart of Death Mountain Crater. She donned the Goron Tunic, and played the Bolero of Fire. It didn't take long to find that Link was also standing in front of what would be the entrance, but having just used up all his bombs on the surrounding rocks.

"Damn!" he yelled, and Kiru blew up the wall with a quick flick of her wand.

"Nonverbal spells," she grinned before walking in to receive a boost in her magical abilities through the wand.

Link shook his head as she exited and then went on into the Fire Temple.

* * *

I wanted to do all the fountains in one big sweep, but she hasn't reached the other locations yet. Technically speaking, she's not supposed to be able to go into that last one till she beats the fire temple, but I cheated by having Link clear the way for her.

Reviewers get a virtual gift from the Great Fairies!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to a mass of complaints - namely from my parents - I have decided to go through the future chapters and sift through them, writing tiny pieces at a time.

the reason for this is that I am at a particularly nasty point in college, and I am struggling to make the grades that I need to keep my scholarship. Therefore, any and all fanfics I am writing are now on hold until I can settle down during my days of Thanksgiving Vacation, and then it is back to being on Hiatus for a while until I can settle down after exams.

Please note that this is only temporary, and I am so very sorry for the inconviences! I promise I'll make it up to you when I can finally get back to uploading!

Thank you!

RabidOrochimaruOtaku


End file.
